The Mechanic
is a Dead Rising 2: Case Zero mission. This mission involves the psychopath Jed Wright who is trying to kill Katey Greene and is immediately activated after completing Zombrex 1. Overview Jed Wright enters the safe house just as Chuck administers Zombrex to Katey. The mechanic hears Katey complain about being bitten. Chuck sees Jed and thinks that the gas station is his and apologizes for breaking in. Jed ignores him and lets him know that he will make things easy for everyone by killing Katey, and how she would be a perfect addition to his "collection". Clearly crazy, he rambles on about how much fun he has had with the outbreak, killing zombies and how they're just like killing people, but without the legal hassle, and even boasts about having killed the guy next door since he never liked him. When Chuck protests that Katey is not a zombie, Jed retorts that he saw Chuck give her the Zombrex, proving that she is infected; it's just a matter of time. Chuck holds off Jed as he yells at Katey to run. Jed shoves Chuck to the ground and enters the junkyard to look for Katey. The other survivors in the safe house lock themselves into the closet of the gas station's convenience store. Jed and Chuck engage in a battle in the junkyard, where Katey is hiding. After Chuck wins, Jed mocks him, saying that even if Chuck had stopped him from killing Katey, the government will eventually do it anyway. He then stumbles against a stack of cars, knocking loose the car at the top. The blue junker topples over and smashes into Jed's head, killing him. With the psychotic mechanic dead, Katey is safe once again. Mission Dialogue Walkthrough class="wikitable" Boomstick lift and three shots - Boomstick stab - Blowtorch - Boomstick Shotgun } Jed will often fire his shotgun from a distance, so be prepared to run at him in a zigzag pattern to avoid his shots or get behind a stack of cars to avoid the shotgun blast. Jed will eventually charge Chuck and try to poke him with the pitchfork. Jed will either try to hit Chuck with his pitchfork or try to perform one of two grabs. He will either stab Chuck and hold him up in the air with the pitchfork shortly before shooting him with the shotgun or he will stun Chuck then blast his face with fire from his torch.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). ; Firearms Jed is fairly easy if Chuck brought a shotgun to this battle. Wait for Jed to run towards Chuck, then aim and back up the entire time he runs and fire at him. Chuck can also use the assault rifle. Jed will try to poke Chuck with the pitchfork, but he should miss if Chuck keeps backing up. The only hard part about doing this is accidentally backing into a wall. Jed can also be led toward propane tanks in the junkyard. Once he stands near one, shoot the propane tank with a firearm and he will take damage from the explosion. This can be helpful if he is right next to the propane tank. Acetylene tanks can be shot as well to make him damage from their explosions, but their resulting explosion is usually unpredictable. ; Melee Weapons }} Reward Defeating Jed gives Chuck 10,000 prestige points and the Boomstick combo card. Once Jed is defeated, the boomstick weapon will be left behind. The boomstick is an easy way to gain quick prestige points and level up Chuck by using the heavy attack to stab and lift zombies into the air, earning 2,500 prestige points per kill. The boomstick will respawn where Jed dropped it each time that Chuck exits and re-enters the gas station junkyard.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). Trivia * The song that is played during the fight with Jed is The Best it's Gonna Get by Celldweller. * Reviews: ** "Pyschopaths, however, have not changed one bit. These survivors were one of the most frustrating parts of the first Dead Rising game, as there was really no difference between killing a psycho and killing a zombie except that the psychos are faster, usually have ranged weapons and apparently have a greater resistance to pain than something which cannot feel pain. They were annoying before and that hasn't changed, as evidenced by the sole psychopath encounter in Case Zero. There is no joy in fighting the game's boss whatsoever, just frustration, annoyance and misery."Review: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Destructoid, (August 31, 2010). **"Psychopaths haven't changed much, situational bosses with massive energy bars still require full shotgun clips fired into them to die."Squires, Adam. Dead Rising 2 Case Zero review, Gamedot, (September 7, 2010). **"There actually isn't a lot of music to be had in Case Zero, so the ambiance and sound effects really carry the load here, but as players get to the end, the psychopath fight and escape sequences really pump out suitable music to get players going."Tatsujin, DJ. Review: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (Xbox 360), Die Hard Game Fan, (August 31, 2010). **"Zero also features a psychopath boss fight that I found particularly entertaining, mostly because the character you're required to fight with is extremely well-designed, and while the fight itself is kind of hokey and awkward, it's still one of the better moments of the prequel."Stewart, David. Review: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Spawn Kill, (August 31, 2010). Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Missions Category:Psychopath Battles